User blog:J1coupe/Ezio Auditore vs. Agent 47. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Remake.
GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER I mean, hey, welcome to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Since it's the intermission between season 7 and 8, I thought I'd go ahead and start this remake, which I promised in the previous news blog. But, before I say anymore, I'd like to say that THIS WAS SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE *cough* Well, I mean, after having 3 battles, remaking the first one that barely had any material that I could re-use and trying to not use materials that I've covered in the sequel and the threequel- this essentially took days. So I'd like to thank Meat and Bantha. Anywho, for the gazillionth time, Ezio Auditore from the Assassin's Creed series goes against Agent 47 from the Hitman series, blah blah blah you know how this works. *Insert a deadbeat joke about how the original battle was better here because I know someone's going to do it anyways* As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Ezio_1.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent_1.png|Agent 47 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZE! VERSUS! AGENT FORTY-SEVEN! ... REMAKE! BEGIN! Agent 47: (starts at 0:39) Next Target acquired: Super Mario in a hoodie. Kill this KKK surely; break you harder than Unity! Can't parkour your way up to me, so take a Leap of Faith, newbie A Revelation: Your franchise prints out more crap than Call of Duty Spyin' on rooftops won't work this time, I'll out-strangle you So try to eavesdrop on my rhymes, you may learn a thing or two I'm a stackin' SilverBaller, dismember Assassins like Borgias You're no killer, I penetrate ya more than I did Madam Claudia! Ezio Auditore: (starts at 1:01) Like my Brothers, against you, I drop down on this track A [[User blog:J1coupe/Slender Man vs. Pyramid Head. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.|Slender Man]] in Black, with the price of his cheap lines on his back Rappin' like Those Who Came Before; on the mic, I'm your daddy, But no need for five of me; ill Mentore Silences this baby Fallout with Burnwood, but you must still be trippin' though, facing me? if I wanted a bald clone, I'd battle Crypto! You reek of Rotten Tomatoes, no reboot can save you in this bout When I gun down this cop out like a cop knocked you out Agent 47: (starts at 1:24) Like Cristina, can't catch me no matter how hard you follow so face me if you can, but my Forbidden Fruit's hard to swallow Got the Eagle Vision, have this teensy lil Sparrow on lock Who got the most ridiculous way of hiding since Snake in a box! Try to cross bold Assassin, Imma twist and cross ya balls So grab your crossbow, I'll be your skulls and crossbones You'll be dead, this Assassin's Creed sure got no street cred Battling me was a worse decision than saving Columbus' head Ezio Auditore: (starts at 1:47) The Crusades and the Renaissance; Our Legend is evident Pirate Days to Revolutions, while your relevance is decadent I'm brutal like Brutus against gaming's Absolute excrement- So I'll seal you like the Edens- you're my final impediment. Let's end this quick, you can't harm me, I rock with Medicis! You call it a Lethal Trade but I'm the only one spitting sick! The Prince slays you any day- I had a better fight with Cesare So Sleep like any other Templar- Requiescat in Pace. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES... SEASON 1 REMASTERED. Poll WHO WON? Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent 47 Note YAY THIS IS SORT OF RELEVANT BECAUSE YOU KNOW THE NEW AGENT 47 MOVIE IS COMING OUT SOON OMG! No, but seriously, if you want to read the original Ezio vs 47 trilogy, click the links: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts